1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic color correction, and more particularly, to a method for automatic color correction and apparatus thereof, wherein a test image signal is divided into a plurality of sections, so as to count the gray-level amount of each section, and thereby adjusting the offset and the gain of an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) accordingly.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, the automatic color correction of an analog image signal takes the absolute maximum and minimum values of the signal as the level of the blackest and whitest respectively. However, in a common environment, the inductance of the signal line causes the oscillation of signals transmitted thereon. At this time, the blackest level and the whitest level are easily misjudged, such that the frame after the automatic color correction is not black enough or white enough.